Huntik: Secrets and Seekers
by Linkandzel
Summary: When Lok Lambert descovers an amulet hidden in his fathers old Jar it starts of the adventure of a life time, one that could deside the fate all mankind.  A writeing of the first season done im own style.


Long ago before recorded history mankind fought a battle agents an unimaginable evil. In this modern age the lost titans sleep, waiting to be taken up by a new generation of seekers….

Location: _unknown, unknown_

The young man entered into the large open cave, roots of giant trees overhanging from the far off ceiling and floor. Hanging far above the floor, was a giant stone face made of varying shapes looking distinctly Aztec in origin. "I guess the treasure's up there." The young man said adjusting the fedora on his head. Reaching down to his waste he pulled a whip out and swung it out latching it to a root hanging a high up upon the roof. Taking a breath the teen launched himself upward swinging up towards the stone 'head'. As he swung out arrows shot from hidden places on either side flying straight at the teens projected path, forcing him to pull the whip backwards releasing its grasp in the root and causing him to fall down. Yelling out as he fell he lashed the whip out again catching another root allowing him to swing himself up and over so he was standing on top of the 'head' next to one of the many rock spikes protruding from the top. As both of his feet touched the stone however the rock shook and spikes shot out from the closest rock spikes forcing him to flip backwards, both away from the spikes but also off the solid ground of the stone, and on to a root hang just in front of the face away from the spikes. He smirked attaching the bottom of his whip to the root and the other end around his feet before jumping off and coming to rest level with the 'face' on the stone. Reaching into one of the pouches at his side he pulled out a battered old scroll. "Press the face in geometric order one to four…" he began to read as the scroll fell apart in his hands leaving just the two metal poles that had once held the ancient paper. "Well…" he began his hand reaching out "One's got to be a point" (he pressed the left eye of the 'face') "Two's a line" (the eye brow this time) "Three's a triangle" (the nose) "and fours a rectangle" he finished pushing in the mouth. No sooner had he done so than two stone plates clamped down holding his hand in place. "What the…?" He began to ask as the whole cave began to shake huge chunks of the ceiling began raining down and the youth could only watch in horror as one peace got closer and closer "NOOOOOO!"

Location: _Venice preparatory academy, Venice, Italy._

"And that is all you need to know for the final exam, good luck everyone and see you tomorrow." The elderly teacher called out from the front of the hall as Lok Lambert blinked his eyes open after the rather dramatic end to his day dream. All around him people groaned slightly at the reminder of the exam and stood slowly heading for the exit of the building and a last chance to go back to dorm rooms to study. Slowly pulling his wits about him Lok realised that, once again, he had slept through class grabbed his fedora hat off the end of the bench and raced out of the hall.

Barrelling out of the class room Lok didn't look around and almost ran straight into another student crossing the courtyard in the opposite direction. "Hey! Watch it _Indy_!" The boy teased causing a few onlookers to laugh. Used to the reaction from people Lok ignored the comment before looking up to see the person he had been meaning to speak to walking towards the Academy exit. Dressed in her signature dark red top and blood red skirt was Sophie Casterwill a girl no older than Lok himself she was known to be highly intelligent as well as pretty. And Lok knew that she was the only person who could teach him the things he needed too to help him pass the exam the following day, and of course it would give him a reason to talk to her as well. "Hey, Wait up!" he called chasing after her. "Your name's Sophie right?" he asked falling into step along side her, "Yes Sophie Casterwill…. Um have we meat before?" The young girl asked confused, "I'm Lok. I sat behind you in history class all year." Lok explained. "Oh...Wow... Sorry I guess I never noticed." Sophie apologised. "And I sat next to you in math the year before that, science before that…" Lok continued having not heard her apology. "Look Lok, there must be a reason you stopped me right?" The Young Casterwill asked becoming slightly annoyed at the young man in next to her. "Well I kind of conked out in history today and you're the smartest girl in class, can I borrow your notes?" Lok asked looking sheepish but turning towards her noticing the crossword puzzle that she was attempting. "You seam nice and all but I don't like cheaters." Sophie said begin to walk away. "Hey you like crosswords?" Lok asked once more running to the girl's side. "They're a good exercise for keeping my mind sharp." She replied stopping to look at him. "If I can solve that in less than two minutes will you help me study?" Lok said a small smile forming on his face, he loved puzzles and cross words were a simple task for him, hell he already had half of it done just from what he had been able to glance at on the page. "There is no way you have better vocabulary than I do!" Sophie exclaimed missing the smile on Lok's face. "Alright Lok your on!"

_Less than two minutes later, street, Venice, Italy._

"With you teaching me I might actually get a good grade this year!" Lok exclaimed happily walking along the small wall that separated the canal from the foot path of the street. "I don't believe it. You did it all in 90 seconds and you didn't even need to scratch anything out."Sophie muttered still staring at the complete crossword in front of her. "I can't believe it took me 90 seconds." Lok replied jumping over a dip in the wall that allowed canal users to climb in and out. "Hey are you cool with this?" he asked shooting a look at the _brunette a quick look. He may have won the bet but Lok was a good person at heart and wouldn't force anyone to do anything against their will. It went agents the very foundation of his personality. "Of course we made a deal didn't we?" Sophie reminded him "Yer but… I don't want to force you or anything." Lok said coming to a stop to look at her. "Don't worry about it. Besides I always keep my word… on the condition that you take that silly hat off your head." She motioned to the fedora. "Okay I get it, lighten up." Lok said smiling "My dorms just over there." He pointed to the next building the two were coming to, jumping down from the wall before running off. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder as he reached the dorm entrance. Sophie smiled, she couldn't quiet place it but something about Lok made her think that he wouldn't quite be such a bad person to know after all. _

_Lok's Dorm room, Venice, Italy._

"Come on in." Lok said opening the door and stepping to one side to allow Sophie into the room. Sophie herself took a step in and let out a shocked gasp at the state of the room. The dorm room its self consisted of a small bed room behind a wall and a large living area, into which Lok had crammed a large corner sofa, several small book cases, a soft arm chair, a free standing desk and a swivel chair. Scattered around on the floor was a whole manner of puzzles and games, with post-it notes doted about all over the place, a make shift self at the back of the room made from a ceiling rafter held several strange looking vases. "Sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting visitors." Lok Explained hearing her gasp. "This explains how you were able to beat my crossword so quickly." Sophie muttered more to herself than Lok as she moved over to a half completed 3D puzzle on the small coffee table, "You're a huge nerd." "Come on."Lok Said slight down hearted as he took off the fedora and reached up onto a shelf for his text books. "Your gona show me what to do on the test right?" he asked unshorn of just what it is that Sophie was going to do. "No I'm going to help you study." The Casterwill replied. "You do have Text books right?" she added glancing round the messy room. "Of course, right here." Lok replied still smiling as he pulled a bundle of books from a shelf. "Lok you haven't even opened them have you?" Sophie asked moving over to where he was standing. "Err… I haven't read them cover to cover or anything." Lok said smiling slightly embarrassedly "Their still raped in their original packaging!" Sophie exclaimed slightly mournfully, just what had she gotten herself into. As she looked up in exasperation a strange state one of many caught her eye. It was shaped like an elephants head but had Native American style carvings around its base. "What's that?" she asked moving past Lok almost as if in a trance. "H-hang on. Sophie?" Lok called. "I just want to have a look." Sophie replied reaching up for the object. "Wait Sophie!" Lok called moving forward "That was my…" before he could finish he tripped over a pile of books ploughing into Sophie causing her and him to go flying into the sofa. Unfortunately this was just as Sophie grabbed the Jar and the momentum of the impact caused the object to go flying out of her hands and come crashing down with a smash on the floor behind them. The Jar shattered into fragments revealing its contents to be a warn old book and a strange necklace like object.

Lok was the first of the two to recover and looking back he spied both the book and necklace like object. "Hey. Look at this." He called walking over to the smashed Jar. "I'm so sorry Lok…." Sophie began before she stopped spying the now free objects from the jar. To her eyes the object on the necklace seamed to flash causing her to gasp. Lok Found himself drawn to the object, it was a silver oval with a smooth green stone set in the centre, four silver tentacles extended from the oval two of which overlapped with each other. "What's this." He muttered picking up the necklace, noticing that as he did so his whole body seamed to glow briefly with green energy. Meanwhile Sophie seamed much more interested in the book. "Where have I seen this image before?" She muttered her hand running over the image. After a brief hesitation she picked up the book flicking it open and gasped again at the contents of the page she was on. "Leonardo da Vinci sketches?" she breathed. "What is this stuff?" Lok asked snapping Sophie back to reality. "This Journal is unbelievable." She said turning the page. "There like treasure maps? Right?" Lok asked still not shore about what the two had just found in his room. "Sort of." Sophie replied. "Do you have any idea what this stuff means?" She asked gesturing at the open page. "No, Yer, Maybe." Lok replied smiling in such a way it was obvious he didn't have a clue. "Right…" Sophie said rolling her eyes, "We need the help of Dante Vale. He's a local expert on ancient artefacts." "How do you know…" Lok began but was cut off by the window just behind the two to one side shattering as something, or someone jumped through.

Reacting quicker than he thought possible Sophie reached behind her and grabbed an old blanket from Lok's corner sofa slinging it over the two of them to protect them from flying glass shards as the window fell about them. It was a second later that the two noticed just what, or more correctly whom, had broken the window. Standing now half on the sofa and half on the floor was a man with long blond hair in his mid twenties dressed in an expensive looking suit, with dark glasses covering his eyes, an earpiece microphone coming from his left ear. Looking towards the two teens the man smiled slightly raising his hand "AUGERFROST!" he called his voice seaming to give him dark aura. In the man's extended hand a ball of blue light formed before he pointed it towards the two. "Who's that?" Lok asked unshore of just what was happening. "Trouble…"Sophie said her eyes hardening at the intruder. It was then that the man pushed his palm forwards transforming the ball of blue light into a beam that raced towards them. "Look out!" Sophie called grabbing hold of Lok's shirt and throwing both of them to the floor causing the beam that had been travelling towards Lok's head to miss and hit the wall behind them carving out a small impact creator. "What's going on?" Lok asked scared as two more people, a man and woman, the same age as the man and dressed in similar suits entered the apartment by kicking open the door. "Get the Journal." The first man called "Use your powers." At these words the woman raised her hand a ball of blue light appearing in it similarly to what the first had done seconds before hand. "Lok go now!" Sophie called dragging both of them to their feet and towards the door before just as the woman extended her hand she threw Lok forward causing him to slide just under the Woman and out into the dorm hall coming to a stop agents the far wall. "Raypulse!" the second man called out his hands glowing orange before he moved them forward and what looked like orange lightning shot from them at Sophie causing the girl to duck under the attack. Flipping forward she slipped between the two in-between her and the doorway. Landing out in the hall next to Lok, the two shared a brief look before taking off at full speed down the corridor.

_Venice, Italy_

The streets of Venice were calm and quiet…. At least they were in all but one place. Orange lighting shot out from behind a corner exploding violently agents the side of a building. Seconds later both Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill came skidding round the corner before charging up another street, two of the suits who had attacked the pair in Lok's room chasing them, one running along the street the other jumping from wall to wall her legs glowing blue. Glancing back as they rounded yet another corner Lok saw the female suit shoot from out round the corner they had just come from onto a wall her legs still glowing blue, before falling to the floor her companion joining her seconds later. "Are those guys even human?" He asked panting slightly due to their attempted escape. "This way!" Sophie called grabbing Lok's arm and pulling him into a nearby side alley. As the two entered the ally the Bins at the entrance exploded hit by another round of the orange lighting. As the two reached about half way down the alley two more men appeared dressed similarly to the first three. "Oh no there's even more of them."Lok moaned as the two teens stopped to catch their breath. "We have to split up!" Sophie muttered "I hold them off; you have to get that book to Dante Vale!" "Sophie you can't!" Lok said looking shocked at his companions plan. "No time to argue" Sophie called spotting the approaching suits from behind them, "Follow my lead." And with that she charged forward towards the two suits blocking the end of the alley. As the two approached the blocking suits they smirked if these kids were willing to run straight to them then that just made their jobs easier. "All right Lok. I'm going to give you a leg up." Sophie called suddenly stopping and spinning around, linking her hands together. Lok nodded his head now run straight at Sophie hoping that she knew what she was doing. The suits however saw this and began moving forward to try to prevent the tow from carrying out their plan. Just before the suits reached Sophie Lok jumped up his foot landing on Sophie's linked hands, and she tossed him up higher over the heads of the charging suits.

Lok landed on the other side of the suits on one foot his momentum carrying him over onto the floor. Looking up he gasped to see Sophie struggling in the grip of the two suits that he had just flown over the top of. "Sophie! No." He called about to charge one of the Suits holding her. "I can take care of myself. GO!" she called over the struggle. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you hear!" he called back "SHUT UP LOK!" Sophie yelled although Lok wasn't shore if this was in anger at him or the suits. "They're not after me they want that book! You have to protect it!" Lok looked around in time to see the two perusing suits form earlier coming at him from a different road, obviously having found a way around their fighting companions. "LOK! RUN!" Sophie yelled out one last time. Lok cast one look back at his struggling friend and nodded his head before sprinting off down another road. "When I said I could take care of myself…" Sophie strained "I meant it!" she finished kicking one of the suits in his shins before throwing him into his companion the momentum sending both of them into the wall knocking them out cold. Huff slightly at the now unconscious suits Sophie took a quick look at the road on which Lok and the two perusing suits had run down before heading off the opposite direction. _Be safe Lok…_

Running around a corner Lok came to a stop in front of a larger domed building; several touristy looking groups filled in and out giving Lok the perfect hiding spot. Just as he was about to enter the building however the two suits that had been following him appeared. Thinking quick Lok passed through a group of people before hiding behind a pillar. "The Little squirt went this way." The female suit called to her companion as the two drew up close to the young man's hiding spot. The tow looked around before heading off in another direction allowing the young man to let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "I hope Sophie's ok." He muttered to himself before disappearing into the crowed headed inside.

The silence that clung to the roofs of Venice was broken by the arrival of Sophie Casterwill her as she descended down upon them her legs still glowing blue from the spell she had just used to help elevate her to their height. "Well I guess that's enough of that." She thought allowed while massaging her legs as she sat down on the roof. "Now where have I seen that image before?" The young lady closed her eyes in concentration allowing the image of the journal sitting in Lok's room floor to fill her mind. "Where?" she berated herself reaching even further back into her own memory, desperate to find the answer to her question. Suddenly a different image filled her mind; she was standing in a large Library style room decorated with expensive looking books and artefacts. But that wasn't what Sophie found herself looking at, no she found herself looking at a young girl standing in the centre of the room as all around her it burnt. "Mommy?" the young girl called out obviously scared, "Daddy?" Sophie gasped forcing herself back to the present knowing all too well that the image was that of the fire that had claimed the lives of both her parents. "What…was...that?" she muttered to herself having long believed that the trauma of the event had robbed her of any memories of that time. "I'd better find Lok fast!" she called jumping from the roof to the street below.

_Meanwhile _

Having evaded his pursuers Lok found himself now sitting on a balcony outside, the Journal open in his lap. "The secret of the ancient amulet of will sleep with the golem?" he read loud. "Whatever an amulet is." He then flicked to the next page, as he did so the strange necklace that he had picked up glowed its light just visible on the outside of Lok's shirt. He turned the page again, so that it now showed several images of strange and fantastic looking creatures. "What are the titans?" he asked allowed after reading several more lines on the page. "What have you got there friend?" A scratchy voice called from behind him. Lok jumped, he had forgotten that someone could have come up behind him while he was reading. But upon turning around he could see no one around indeed there was no one even remotely close to where he was sitting. "Who's there?" he called swing his legs back over and onto the balcony floor. "Who said that?" "Just looking for someone to talk to." the voice replied "those goons were on your back so I figured you for a friend." Lok looked around still desperately looking for the source of the voice. "If not liking those psychos is all it takes I think were gona get along just fine." Lok replied begin to walk to where it sounded like the voice was coming from further along the balcony. "Great." The voice called back sounding happy. "I could use a friend right about now, can you come out?" Lok called now more curios than nervous about the voice's owner. "Wish I could but I can't." the voice replied "everyone would get mad. I'm not supposed to be out during the day time." Lok sighed as he walked by a pillar with a small gargoyle style creature on top of it. "I must be hearing things." He muttered. After he had passed the Small gargoyle laughed turning to follow the young man it had been talking to all be it out of his site line. "Is it true you know nothing of Amulets?" he called down moving to another pillar closer to Lok's location. "Yer, what's so strange about that?"Lok replied deciding to give up finding the source of the voice and sitting once more upon the balcony rail. "Well you've got one in your pocket." The voice called out. Lok looked surprised in at this he reached inside his shirt pocket and removed the Necklace that he had found in his father's old urn. "Tell you what next time you get in trouble try focusing on that amulet it might help you some."The voice explained. "What I really want to know about is this journal." Lok said holding up the book "seen it before?" He asked. "Nope can't say that I have" The voice apologised "But you should check the inside front cover." "What about it?" Lok asked moving to open the book. "It's a common thing to write names there or so I heard." Lok nodded open the journal and flick through to the front cover. To his surprise familiar righting was covering the page along with a photo of a smiling family, the bottom of the page was signed Eathon Lambert. "Dad?" Lok asked chocked emotion filling his voice "this really is his journal? He's been missing for nearly ten years. He real wrote this?" Lok asked despite knowing that no one could answer the questions. "Aye, that's a sad sad…"The voice began before noticing the approach of the suits from earlier on an opposite roof. "LOOK OUT!" the small creature yelled disappearing behind the pillar. As a beam of blue light struck the structure not inches from where it had been standing.

Looking down towards where the shot had come from Lok spied three annoyingly familiar people dressed in suits moving along the roofs towards the building he was current sitting on. "Oh no…" he muttered quickly swinging his legs back across onto the balcony floor. "Hurry." The lead suit commanded before raising his hand and calling out "AUGERFROST!" as the ball of blue light formed in his hand, and shooting towards the build exploding just behind Lok on the balcony rail. Knowing that he couldn't head back for the entrance inside the build without being hit, Lok turned and ran for the balconies end. "Here goes" he said as he jumped up onto the ledge before pushing off from it launching himself at the roof of the building on the other side or the street. Unfortunately for Lok as he reached the pinnacle of the jump, he realised that he was travelling to fast and would more than likely hit the roof and go straight through it severely hurting himself if not worse. Closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable impact his mind thought back to the words the mysterious voice had given him. "_Tell you what; next time you find yourself in trouble concentrate on that amulet maybe it will help you some."_ _Well now seems like a good time to concentrate_ he thought and focused all his thoughts onto the small item inside his breast pocket. As he did so the amulet began to glow green with power, power that covered his body slowing down the decent like a giant pair of wings beating to slow down his decent. As he felt this Lok opened his eyes surprised to see that he was slowly descending down onto the roof, where he landed gently. Deciding that he would think about that later he glanced behind himself and immediately wished he hadn't, behind him the suits where following jumping from roof to roof their legs glowing blue letting them jump the gaps easily. Acting more on instinct that anything else Lok turned and ran for the other side of the roof he was on, jumping out over a market square below just as he reached the edge. As his body began travelling through the air the green glow surrounded it seaming to push him through the air, giving the impression that the teen was running on the air around him. Quickly and easily he reached a wall on the other side of square before twisting almost like a diver in water and pushed off from the wall towards another lower roof top. He quick reached this one and pushing off a chimney sticking out close to the edge he seemed to jump out again, this time descending at a reasonable pace for the floor. "I don't believe it." He thought aloud raising his arm to grab a hold of a slight over hang from a build to slow him down a little more and change his landing point from the end of square to the bridge on over the nearby canal. Landing softly he raised his arms giving his body a quick once over. "What's happening to me?" he asked out load.

"Kid, give me the book!" A sharp woman's voice called out snapping Lok out of his musings. Glancing up he saw that on one side of the bridge the female suit was standing and on the other was one of her male companions. Doing a quick double take Lok slowly backed off towards the edge of the bridge turning round so that he could jump off. Unfortunately for him it was at this exact time that the male suit sprang forward delivering a harsh punch to Lok's gut causing him to drop the journal over the side of the bridge and into the waiting canal below. "My Dad's journal!" Lok cried throwing himself over the edge of the bridge after the now sinking journal. But before he could hit the water he felt a hand reach down and grab his shirt collar. Looking up he saw the suit who had just punched him looking down at him. "Hold it kid." He said his voice strained with the effort of holding the now struggling teen up and out of the waterway below. Looking back down at the spot where the journal hit the water Lok could only stare in horror as the air bubbles that were coming up from the journal took a decisive colour change from white to inky black. "NOOOO!" he yelled out swinging his arm back into the suits gut forcing him to drop him into the canal. The suits stood on the bridge watching as the last traces of both Lok and the journal disappeared from their sights to the bottom of the canal. "He disappeared!" the woman muttered angrily, "What do we do now?" she asked turning to her superior. "We report to Defoe." He responded, turning away from where the boy had disappeared "come on." He called, and shooting one last look at the canal the female suit followed.

_Venice, Italy._

Standing off by a large black car sitting on the street, stood two completely different looking men. One was tall dressed in what looked like an old army uniform stood to attention his short blond hair and large stature made a stark contrast with his companion. A much smaller man dressed in a suit with a burgundy shirt on, he had long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and wore yellow sunglasses. Around his neck was an amulet in the shape of a cobra's head. But with a red stone in place of where the cobras face would be. "Ahh the water ways of Venice aren't they breath taking Grier?" He asked in a tone of voice that sounded like he couldn't care less, yet carried the slimy undertone that seemed to cling to the man. "And yet" he continued without waiting for a reply, his voice becoming more angry "my old enemy Dante Vale has set up shop around here. After we rap up this mission why don't we pay him a visit?" he asked an evil smile appearing on his face that showed just what kind of 'visit' the man had in mind. "Sir. If those are out orders Sir!" his companion replied with almost military form. "Excellent I think you'll do quite well in the organisation." The first replied smiling the same twisted smile. "Defoe. Sir" A suit called running up to him. "Report." The man commanded turning his attention to the suit. "The boy dove into a canal sir." The suit explained. "And?" Defoe asked his voice becoming angry again. "We lost him." The suit finished almost afraid to see what Defoe's reaction would be. "You Idiots!" Defoe yelled, "Five organisation suits can corner one punk kid?" "We apologise sir it won't happen again." The suit said lowering his head. "That's right it won't!" Defoe said his voice still high but now more commanding than angry. "No more taking chances I'm authorising you to use your amulets." "But sir" the female suit said surprised by this "what if there are witnesses?" she asked "We worry about clean up later!" Defoe yelled back "Just find the boy and that book." "Sir there's one other thing." The first suit said speaking out. "A girl was with him. She gave us some resistance." "Oh really?" Defoe muttered a dark smile once more taking over his face "Have these two go interrogate he she might be of some use." He said gesturing to two female suits who had just stepped out of the car. When no one moved after Defoe finished Grier stepped forward, "Well? You have your orders!" he barked "Move out!"

_Meanwhile_

Shortly after suits had left the bridge where Lok had dove into the canal, bubbles began to rise up. First one then two until a hand holding the journal burst up from the surface, followed shortly by the rest of Lok as he broke the surface unable to hold his breath any longer. Pulling himself up onto the way side Lok sat down water running down his soaked blond hair onto his shirt and jeans and finally back into the canal. Opening the journal once more, Lok gasped in dismay on page after page the images had become blurred and paragraphs of text smudged. "No everything my dad wrote…" he muttered closing the book and slowly pulling himself back onto the street.

A while later Lok was walking down a street heading roughly back towards his dorm room his mood decisively low, and completely unaware that he was being watched. Sitting on top of a nearby building a creature that looked like a giant bi-pedal bug with one massive eye crouched watching him, its single red eyeris move about the black eye, its gaze fixed on the oblivious young man in the street below. Slowly as the boy reached a cross roads the creature moved out from its hiding spot and moved along the wall constantly keeping the teen in its sites. "It's ruined." Lok moaned his thoughts still fixed on the ruined book in his hands. "Let's do this nice and easy kid." A harsh female voice called. Looking up Lok found himself looking at the female suit he had spent most of the afternoon avoiding. "It's over." "I finally found a clue about my father" Lok began his anger welling up inside of him and coming through in his voice, "and it was taken away from me! All because of you freaks!" he yelled as he charged forward ready to attack the woman in front of him. "REDCAP!" the woman called out reaching into her suit pocket and pulling out an amulet. Appearing behind Lok the creature looked like a pail human with long silver hair and a single glowing red eye dressed in a ragged brown tunic. The fingers on its hand were actually long sharp claws and a strange drool dripped from its mouth. "Got ya." The suit smirked as the creatures claw like fingers began to attempt to hem Lok in. Once more going on gut instinct than anything else, Lok ducked under the monsters arm and began to run back in the direction he had just come from.

Sprinting as he rounded the corner Lok looked back just in time to see the Redcap come charging at him, running across the ground using its forearms as extra legs. At that moment Lok glanced forward and spied a gondola passing along the canal in front of him. _If I can jump onto that gondola I can make it to the other side that should by me some more time to escape!_ He thought and picked up speed heading straight for the canal. Jumping up Lok managed to reach the Gondola causing the boat to tip forward slightly and its gondolier to almost lose balance. Pushing off the boat Lok jumped just reaching the other side, unfortunately for the gondolier the force of the push off caused him to over balance and fall in the canal. "Sorry!" Lok called back after seeing the poor man fall into the canal. Turning back around Lok found himself face to face with the giant bug monster that had been following him earlier. As the two looked at each other, the monsters eye began to glow as did the amulet in Lok's pocket. Suddenly Lok felt himself hulled off the ground and high into the air over the head of the monster and onto a nearby balcony. As the young man took a step forward he heard a thump behind him and turning around found himself face to face with another suit. "Attack!" the suit called out and at his order a Redcap jumped down taking a swipe at Lok with its massive claws. Lok managed to doge the attack by flipping over the balcony rail and down onto the street below. "I got to do something!" he thought allowed. As he did so a memory stirred in his head of something Sophie had said "_Get that book to Dante Vale!_" nodding to himself Lok took of once more at a sprint.

Rounding yet another corner Lok emerged onto one of the more touristy areas of the city, although given that it was so late there weren't many people around even here. "Coming through!" he yelled charging through a where a young couple we standing forcing them to part. No sooner had Lok run past than two suits shot out from the corner close on his heals in-between the two, followed by a redcap causing the couple to gasp. As Lok left the street once more entering a side road, something caught his attention instantly, a phone booth. "Phone book!" he cried almost happily coming to a stop in front of it. Diving inside he grabbed up the phone book flicking through muttering "Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale." As he reached the v section of the book movement from the end of the road caught his attention and turning he saw the two perusing suit's and the large insect monster come round the corner. "Mindrone!" The suit called out and the monster and the monster's single eye glowed before shooting out a beam of orange energy towards the phone box. Quickly Lok ripped the first few pages with numbers belonging to people whose surname started with V and leapt from the phone booth just as the energy launched form the attack hit the phone box causing it to explode in a massive explosion. As he pulled himself to his feet the suits followed by a Mindrone and redcap emerged from the smoke from the fire causing him to gasp.

Standing on a roof top some distance away Sophie saw the smoke a flames leap up as the phone box Lok had just been in exploded. As she looked on she couldn't help but worry slightly about Lok and the trouble he was in. A nose behind her however caused her to turn around allowing her to see the two Mindromes advancing towards her. The two suits who summoned them not too far behind. "Found you." One said smirking. "Miss were gona need you to come with us. We have some questions." The second said obviously trying to bull the whole nothing strange routine. "Sorry but I'm not interested." Sophie said her gaze hardening at the Mindrones. "This isn't a request." The first suit said raising her hand. "Raypulse!" she called the attack flying forward and hitting the roof tile just in front of Sophie. "My name is Sophie Casterwill." Sophie replied pulling out her own amulet from her pocket. "And I am not alone." Behind the suits and Mindrones a man dressed in a simple Japanese serving uniform appeared down smirking, causing both suits to gasp. "Now I could use some exercise if only to keep my mind sharp." Sophie finished energy flying out from the amulet around her neck.

"Tell the teams to report immediately Grier." Defoe idly commanded as the two strolled almost leisurely down one of the roads of Venice. "Sir." The large man replied stopping and turning to the side to comply with the order. "Help!" as Grier reached up to talk to his men a gondolier ran round the corner up ahead and almost straight into Defoe. "Monsters!" he cried almost hysterical, "by the canal!" Defoe turned away from the man before raising one hand. "Touchram." He muttered almost quietly green energy shooting from his raised hand into the poor gondolier sending him flying into a wall with considerable force. Calmly Defoe walked up to the now semi-conscious gondolier "Simplemind." He said his eyes flashing red with power. "Now forget all about these monsters you saw." The gondolier passed out as white energy covered his head. "Seems like the boys got a little sloppy." He thought allowed amusedly. "Defoe Sir." Grier called getting the man's attention. "It is are men sir they have the boy cornered." He relayed. "Ahh perfection it's self." Defoe gloated. "Where are they?"

Running along a street Lok screeched to a Holt a Redcap in front of him screeched out. "Oh boy." He muttered turning around preparing to run back the way he came before stopping spying a second Redcap blocking off that route. Quickly diving down a side alley Lok glanced down at torn pages of phonebook still in his hand. "Where are you." He said flicking through the pages. Coming out from the side alley he stopped panting for breath. "It's got to be around here because I can't run anymore." He panted. As he turned to start running again he noticed a suit come round the corner a Mindrone at his side. Turning around he noticed another suit this time with a Redcap coming towards him. Finally he turned back to the side alley only to see another suit and Redcap preventing escape that way. Slowly as the three groups advanced on him Lok began to step backwards until he was standing in the arch way to a small estate like house. "It's over kid." The first suit called raising his hand "Raypulse." The energy formed in the man's hand before shooting out and hitting Lok sending the young man flying backwards. What no one noticed then is a man in his mid twenties dressed in a yellow trench coat and green sunglasses come round the corner a bag of grocery shopping in his arms. "Sounds Like someone is being careless." He muttered approaching the entrance to the house.

"_Have you acquired the target?"_Defoe's voice crackled through the suits head sets. "Yes sir. We have him." A suit replied holding his hand to his headset. As the Two Redcaps began moving forward to secure Lok a voice broke was heard. "Excuse me is someone there? A little help?" both Redcaps and the suits turned to spy the man dressed in the yellow coat holding the shopping standing not two feet from a Redcap but acting as though it was perfectly normal. "I'm loaded down with all these groceries could someone get the door?" He asked. "AUGERFROST!" A suit yelled shooting a beam of blue energy towards the man. To everyone's surprise just before the attack could reach him a yellow transparent dome formed around him blocking the attack. Acting as though the attack had dent happed he walked over till he was standing next to Lok. Looking down at him the man asked "You ok?" "Well" Lok replied slightly dazed still "I've been better." He final replied slowly standing. As he did so the amulet in his pocket began to glow again causing the Russet haired man to gasp. After a second he smiled "It's time for you guys to go" he said looking up at the suits "You can walk away or get thrown in the garbage with the trash." The lead suit stepped forward. "No one defies the organisation!" he said "Get them." The two Redcaps then leapt towards the man baring claws and howling. Just before they reached him he smiled again "HYPERSTRIDE!" He called out his legs glowing blue he jumped high into the air landing just on top of the two story house. "I warned you." He called out raising a gray amulet with three spikes on the bottom so that the sun was directly behind it. "Come out and play guys." He called as the stone in the centre of the amulet glowed blue. "Caliban!" The warrior appeared beside the man. It looked human but was wearing what looked Aztec armour in the same style as the amulet, in his had he held a strong looking blade, a pony tail of silvery blond hair came from out of the top of the its masked head. Both Man and creature then took identical battle stances looking down at the suits below. "After them." The lead suit called pointing at the two warriors. Both Redcaps leapt forward eager to start the fight at their master's command. "Go." The man said and both he and Caliban jumped down and raced towards the approaching Redcaps. Reaching the monsters first the man rolled to one side dodging the attack from the one Redcap causing both to turn to face him. This allowed Caliban to charge in and with one sweep of his blade send one Redcap flying across the small courtyard and into a wall. "Wrap this up!" The man called moving off towards two of the suits. Caliban nodded and raising its blade high above its head brought it down cleaving the second redcap in two causing the monster to disappear in an explosion of light.

"Let's settle this like men" The man called no reaching the two suits. Quickly a fight broke out between him and the two suits with both sides blocking incoming attacks while launching one of their own. What the man didn't see was then behind him the third suit had come forward and had raised her hand a ball of blue light forming in it. Lok was struggled to keep track of what was going on around him but when he saw the suit trying to sneak up upon the man who had effectively saved him from the suit he knew he had to help. Looking around he spotted a small branch lying on the ground nearby, grabbing it he began to move behind the suit read to give her a dose of her own medicine. "Enough of this." The man called backing up a few steps before sinking low, "Lets end this." One of the suits then charged forward and as he moved to punch his opponent, the man grabbed his hand and tossed him over his shoulder into a nearby rubbish bin. Seeing her chance the female suit raised her hand "Auger-" She began to say before Lok brought the branch down hard on the back of her head, causing her to crumple. The man smirked as he watched this out of the corner of his eye. "Let me guess your Dante Vale?" Lok asked having already guessed the answer. "Mindrone, Attack!" the last suit called the monster dove towards Lok who was completely unaware. Dante however had just turned around to talk to the young man spotted the attack. "Soulwing!" he called out raising a gold amulet up. The stone in the centre glowed green and a blue falcon like bird appeared in the air diving at the Mindrone, carving a whole right through the centre of its torso. The Mindrone seemed to freeze in the air before orange lighting travelled from the whole to its joints before it disappeared in an explosion of light. "What? What is this place?" Lok asked as the suits noticing that they were beaten ran off. "This?" Dante asked gesturing to the build and to Caliban and Soulwing. "This is my house, why don't you come inside." He said leading Lok towards the house as both Soulwing and Caliban disappeared in flashed of light.

Dante was sat down at his computer the journal sitting open in front of him as he poured through what little he could. "Detective?" Lok asked picking up plank off Dante's desk, "Are you like a privet eye?" "Shore."Dante replied shrugging "But what I'm really interested in are ancient secrets like these." He added gesturing to the journal. "I guess those guys were to." Lok added the fact the journal, one of the few clues about his father, was now completely ruined. "Yer," Dante agreed turning in the chair to look at Lok "They were after this book of yours or rather what's left of it." "Well it's not going to do anyone any good now." Lok said bitterly. "Lok this is serious." Dante Said his voice trying to convey how much trouble the young man was in. "The organisation is a ruthless group with agents in every corner of the globe, once they set their sights on you they won't stop." "There must be some way out." Lok said surprised "There is," Dante said nodding "I have friends in the Huntik foundation, there trying to stop the organisation from controlling too many titans." "Those things were titans?" Lok asked as memories of the monster he had encountered flashed through his head. "Yes. Titans are spirit beings," Dante Explained "that can be controlled by people with strong will, were called seekers." He paused a second before continuing "The Huntik foundation is full of strong seekers they can protect you." "NO!" Lok cried out holding the amulet from his pocket in his hand "No more monsters! No more secret societies, you don't have any idea what today has been like for me!" "Lok..." Dante began before Lok cut him off "You know what keep that dumb ruined book," Lok said gesturing to the journal "And this two" he added slamming the amulet down next to it. "I don't care if they were my dad's! I never want to see those suit guys or your titan things ever again!" And with that he turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the house. "Hold it!" Dante called out rising to his feet. "Sorry you're not getting off that easy. You're already a part of this secret world." Lok paused his hand close to the door knob. "What's that mean?" he asked angrily "This." Dante said holding up the amulet. "My father's amulet?" Lok asked turning around his anger dissipating. "It may have been your fathers this morning, but it's yours now." Dante explained. "What?" Lok asked confused. "Sometime today this amulet synchronised with you. Your one of us now." Dante said his voice calm but still carrying the same seriousness "I am?" Lok asked slightly dazed. "Like your father before you, you're already a seeker." Dante finished closing his eyes in thought. As he did the amulet glowed green before flying across the room landing in Lok's hand. "He's right friend." A scratchy voice called a voice that Lok recognised from earlier. As it spoke the Small gargoyle flew out from down a corridor hovering in front of Lok. "When you have been around as long as I have… Let's just say you get a feeling for these things." "It's you." Lok said surprised to see the source of the helpful voice from before. "You see my boy, the bond between Titans and Seekers grants special abilities and you can't say you haven't felt that power now can you?" The small titan asked. Lok thought about it, every time he had been in real big trouble that day strange things had happened, like his flying through the air or jumping up a story onto the balcony. While the tow had been talking Dante had got up and walked over to the window in order to help think as he reached it he looked at side and scowled. "Lok forget Cherit a moment and come here." He called the young man turned away for Cherit and walked over to stand next to the window. "What now?" he asked slightly exasperated. "Someone just raised the stakes."Dante said shaking his head. Outside stood ten suits as well as both Defoe and Grier. "There's no way out." Cherit commented gloomily. "Err… did I mention I got a history exam tomorrow." Lok asked sound like a small child trying to avoid doing something by saying their doing something else.

Standing outside Dante's house Defoe smiled "The book, the Kid and the hated Dante Vale. Will get them all together..."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go episode 1 done. Only 25 to go:). Please review and tell me if anything got through the proof read that shouldent have, and if you would like me continue.<strong>

**Meny thanks in advance **

**LinkandZel  
><strong>


End file.
